


You Are In Skilled Hands.

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Check Up, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Examination, Patient Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Harry and Patient Louis. Louis' getting a check-up to see if everythings working the way it should and gets a 'special examination' at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Skilled Hands.

"Dr. Styles will be in with you in a few minutes but could you please remove your clothing until you are remaining in your boxers please." The young female smiled awkwardly at the male as she backed out of the room.

He folded up his clothes neatly settling himself down on the bed of crinkly paper.

"Good morning Mr Tomlinson, it's a pleasure to meet you and I am Dr Styles."

Louis blinked looking at the young man, " Nice to meet you too but are you sure you're not too young for this?"

The doctor laughed, "If I had a pound for every time I was asked that I wouldn't need a job. I used to be a trainee but I finished my degree a few weeks back and here I am."

Louis nodded politely at him before dropping his gaze to his fingers on his knees.

"So we are here for a check-up if I read this correctly? Have you noticed anything abnormal?"

"I have noticed that there is a small bump."

"And where would that be Louis?"

"I-It's on the base."

"Okay would you like to remove your boxers and we can get started?" 

Louis nodded shakily before standing up and sliding his boxers off of his body and he turned around to place them on his other clothes and he didn't see the doctor checking out his behind.

Louis bit his lip standing there waiting for further instructions from the doctor, "Umm doctor?"

"Call me Harry. Lay down on your back and I'll have a look at this bump and then I'll finish up on your front and you can turn over and you should then be on your way home."

Louis lay down hearing the snap of gloves covering Harry's large hands. He ambled over to the bed where Louis lay. 

He reached out taking Louis' cock in his hands and trying to pinpoint the small bump, "Louis? Could you show me the bump please?"

Louis raised his head off of the pillow closing his hand around his own cock and feeling the upperside before releasing all of his fingers bar one, "There."

"Here?" He watched Louis nod breathlessly as Harry prodded the skin gently.

Harry's fingers glided slowly to the head where he felt the slit and opened it slightly to see if there was any warts or infections that he could have; satisfied that there was none he moved down to the base giving a few featherlight strokes as he made sure everything was okay.

"Louis. Could you please support your penis I need to see your scrotum."

Louis nodded quickly wrapping his hand around his length giving it a few sharp tugs while Harry was inspecting his balls.

"Okay turn over onto your stomach now."

Harry smirked at Louis while he rubbed a generous amount of lube over his gloved hands, "My intrusion may hurt a little but you'll be fine."

Louis nodded looking at those long, slim fingers that would fill him up and reach that spot.

Harry spread some more lube over Louis' hole, "Okay here we go."

Louis hissed quietly at the invasion while Harry slowly moved in deeper and deeper inside him. Harry curled his finger seeing if the walls were fine but didn't expect Louis to groan and push down on his finger. He definitely didn't expect that.

Louis' face coloured as he mumbled and apology but Harry merely smirked curling his finger inside Louis once again watching as he pushed back taking more in. 

Harry slid in another finger to get more of a reaction and Louis wriggled around for a few seconds before laying still.

"You like this don't you Louis?" Harry's voice had gotten more deeper and rougher as the examination had progressed which shocked Louis.

Louis merely shrugged as a reply but he felt a sharp stinging pain to his behind when he didn't speak.

"Do you like this feeling?"

"Yes Doctor Styles." Harry rubbed the sore spot and pushed in yet another finger into Louis' tight heat.

"I might have to perform a special examination just for you to see how sexy you look yes?"

Louis whimpered underneath him, "Y-Yes. Now. Please."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you want to feel me completely?"

"Y-Yes. H-Hurry up."

Harry pulled out his fingers and removed the gloves from his hands while rolling down his jeans and boxers until they came off of his large feet.

Louis sat up and found the bottle of lube and was holding it in his hands while Harry stepped closer and flicked open the lid with a pop.

He took that as a sign of confirmation and squeezed some into his hand warming it up slightly before stroking up and down Harry's cock coating it thoroughly. Once he was done he placed it on the cart and got on his hands and knees while Harry lined up behind pushing in slowly.

Louis pushed back taking Harry in completely until he was full. Harry began slowly pushing in fulling coming out half way and it ended up fast-paced with quick thrusts from Harry and Louis meeting him halfway.

Louis began to jerk himself off too while Harry continued this 'special examination'.

Harry's fingers tangled in Louis' short and feathery hair and when he was feeling close he tugged on his locks before spilling his seed into the male which sent Louis overboard.

Louis coated the bed covers in cum and some landed on the pillow. Harry slowly pulled out and slapped Louis' ass with a wink, "You passed that examination too congratulations."


End file.
